


Star Wars - Stories from the Archives

by Norik956



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Jedi, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norik956/pseuds/Norik956
Summary: This is going to be a collection of short stories and one shots, posted on both Fanfiction and Archive of Our Own (need to do more with my account here). I’ll use this story to post random ideas that pop up in my head. Small ideas and scenes that aren’t worth posting separately, but will be fun to write out nevertheless. I might also take small requests for short stories. Most of my time will still be devoted to my main stories, but this is meant to be a mini-series to work on next to those.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy

The mood in the mess hall was very festive. The recent mission had been a complete success. One Separatist base and listening outpost trashed, no casualties, only several non-critical wounded and one very wealthy bounty of intelligence. It was cause for a celebration and that is what they were doing now. 

Ahsoka Tano, Commander of the 501st legion, was with a group of their soldiers in the mess hall of the Resolute. They had just crossed back into Republic controlled space, so the party was on. Anakin was taking care the battle report in the meantime, but he had told her to go and enjoy herself with the men. 

There were smiles and laughter all around. All of the hidden stores of snacks and drinks were displayed all across a group of stacked together tables like a small buffet. With a little something that Anakin had shown her, Ahsoka had turned the regular intercoms of the mess hall into a stereo system, so they were able to enjoy some nice music as well. 

She was glad. It had been several long campaigns, so their troops definitely earned this moment. They were headed back to Coruscant as well. Anakin was apparently needed for a different mission, so the 501st got some downtime on the planet. For her it most likely meant catching up with some of her friends and on her studies. Anakin had already made it clear that she wouldn’t be on this mission, a bit to her annoyance, but she wasn’t going to object to a short break, just this once. (but she was going to give him heck about it, oh yes)

The party was in full swing when Fives walked into the room with several liquid containers on a tray. They had a tap on them, but it wasn’t really clear what was in them. Fives, however, was grinning ear to ear. 

“What have you got there Fives?” Ahsoka asked, a little unsure of what to make from the sight of the cheery ARC trooper with the containers. 

Fives laughed. “Just a bit of the special recipe Commander! My own recipe that is!” he exclaimed loudly for all to hear. 

“You’re kidding me Vod.” Rex walked up beside her. “You actually went through with brewing your own alcohol? Didn’t you say it was too much of a hassle?”

“Nah Rex, it was easier than I thought! Turns out some of our equipment on board is perfect for making your own little moonshine,” Fives replied as he put the tray next to their improvised buffet. “And it’s perfect for the party!” He pulled out a packet of small cups from the bottom part of the tray and set them beside the containers. 

In a couple of minutes Fives had filled the cups and distributed them to numerous of his brothers that had come to see what was going on. Now he was trying to get Ahsoka to take one as well. “Come on Commander, I worked hard on this treat. You’re not going to say no to me, are you?” he asked with a mock-sad expression. 

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. “Alright Fives, I’ll try one, but just one. If I have more than that, Skyguy and Master Obi-Wan will end up with lecturing me half to death once we get back to Coruscant and I’m not looking forward to that,” she replied as she accepted the cup. 

The men around her cheered, especially Fives. He raised his cup excitedly, somehow managing not to spill anything from his own generously filled cup. “To a successful mission everyone! May we have many more! Cheers!” he called out, then he chugged it all down in one go. 

Everyone echoed his cry and chugged down the drink. Ahsoka smiled and laughed a bit at the joy, happiness and excitement that echoed through the room. Then she threw down the contents of the cup in one go as well. 

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

An immense pounding in her head was the first thing she became aware off. It felt like her montrals and lekku were swiftly swelling up to nearly triple their size before shrinking back to their normal size. The inside of her skull felt like a horde of Rancors were tap-dancing in it. It was a horrible feeling. Worse than those times she had had a concussion. What in the Force happened? 

“Ahsoka? Are you awake? Are you with me?” a soft, familiar voice asked next to her. 

With some effort, she managed to open her eyes. She found that she was lying in a bed with her friend Barriss Offee standing alongside of it. “Barriss? What’s… where am I?” she asked confused, before wincing at the throbbing in her head. 

Barriss sighed and gave a light smile. “You’re in the Halls of Healing, Ahsoka. You were brought in with honestly one of the worst cases of alcohol poisoning I have ever seen,” she explained. 

“What?” Ahsoka asked in disbelief. 

Barriss nodded. “You’ve been out for five days while your body struggled to recover from it. Force Healing thankfully helped you a lot, otherwise you would have probably needed a new liver,” she replied. “The thing with brewing alcohol is, that if you’re not careful with the whole distilling process, you’ll end up something far more potent that you intend. Everyone who drank that stuff passed out nearly instantly and were all admitted to the medical bay.” 

Barriss paused a moment and glanced at something on a datapad she carried. “And if you don’t check if your ingredients are compatible with everyone, you’re going to end up with an even worse time. Togruta have a severe over-reaction to one of the items in his mix, so you ended up suffering the worst of everyone.”

Ahsoka took everything in, slowly processing it as her head continued to pound mercilessly. She let out a heavy sigh. 

“Fives is never allowed to make his own booze ever again.”

;-

That‘s it for this chapter. I don’t know why, but Fives does strike me as the kind of guy who would do something like brewing his own alcohol and then mess up the process. 

Like mentioned above, I might write out requests or suggestions, as long as they aren’t too large and I like it. That said, I won’t do anything with the Disney trilogy. I just don’t like those movies, so I won’t do anything with them. All other canon (as far as I know them) might be open for this series, but the focus will probably be the Clone Wars period. 

My main focus will remain my larger stories (posted on fanfiction, might look into posting them on Archive of Our Own as well some day). So this series might not be frequently updated.  
That said, I do have one little idea that should be entertaining, so I’ll probably write that one out as well. 

Until next time.


	2. Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is probably one of the silliest scene ideas I’ve had, but I just had to write it out. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Captain Rex of the 501st walked through the corridors of their flagship the Resolute. Helmet under his arm, he thought about their current situation.

Their diplomatic mission had been a complete success. The planet will be joining the Republic. With General Skywalker of on a solo mission, the negotiations had fallen to his Padawan Ahsoka. He had been very relieved to see that their Commander had paid more attention to General Kenobi’s lessons when compared to Skywalker. Ahsoka had performed the negotiations expertly and it all went smoothly. Their troops had some nice downtime on the planet as well. It couldn’t have been a better mission.

Now they were being deployed to a new battle. Upon receiving the news, he had called all troopers back to the Resolute to prepare for departure. Everyone had quickly reported in and boarded. They had made quick work of securing everything onboard and then they made the jump to Hyperspace.

He was proud of his battalion. This was one of the smoothest departures they’d had. Something always had seemed to go wrong in the past. Just this one random thing that didn’t want to participate with the troopers or someone causing trouble. “ _But not this time,”_ he thought satisfied.

His commlink went off, so he stopped walking and moved his wrist up. He activated the connection and a small hologram of Ahsoka’s upper body popped up.

“Hello Rex,” she greeted him. “So, what’s the status?”

He was a little confused by her question, but answered regardless. “Commander, Its all going smoothly. Everything and everyone’s packed up and ready. We’ll arrive at the rendezvous in one hour, then into battle thirty minutes after that. We’re ready to go,” he explained to her.

Ahsoka nodded slowly, not replying for a short moment. “And you didn’t forget anything?” she asked neutrally.

“No Commander, everything went well this time,” he answered. “No hungover clones lagging behind or suddenly missing inventory of supplies or suspicious packages of contraband between them.” That had been the most pressing issues in their previous deployments, but not this time.

Ahsoka was silent for a moment again. He wasn’t sure why. It unnerved him a little, if he was honest.

“Are you sure you didn’t forget anything?” she asked him, her face a little too straight for his comfort.

He quickly ran through his mental checklist again. Not being able to come up with anything that he might’ve missed, he answered: “Yes, Commander, we have everything.”

“Are you sure?” Ahsoka asked him again, her voice beginning to betray signs of annoyance.

He was getting a bit concerned now. He ran through his checklist two more times, but he came up with nothing. The annoyed twitch in her face made him worried. “Alright, I give up sir. What did we forget?” he asked.

He saw her take a slow, deep breath. No doubt trying to push away her annoyance into the Force. He’d seen both her and Skywalker do such things before. She then looked him in the eyes again.

“Me.”

He tried but failed to keep his confusion from showing on his face. “I-I’m sorry, what?” he asked. He must not have heard her correctly.

Ahsoka crossed her arms over her chest, letting out an annoyed sigh. “You forgot me,” she replied.

Rex felt his good mood evaporate and a numb chill took him over instead. They’d forgotten Ahsoka? They’d left their Commander behind?!

“As I do believe I informed all of you,” Ahsoka continued. “I was headed back to the palace for a round of closing negotiations, mainly just a formality and answering a few other questions they had. Then suddenly during our talk, one of their staff came in to inform us that the Resolute had apparently left orbit and jumped to Hyperspace. I went to check and sure enough, you are all gone.”

She was looking at him with a gaze of pure annoyance. He barely resisted flinching away from her, despite the fact that she was just a tiny hologram on his wrist. “Uhm… C-Commander… I… uh…” he stuttered out.

“What now captain?” Ahsoka asked. “Are you coming back to pick me up?”

He did a brief calculation of the distance and travel time, but he already knew the answer. There was no way they could go back now, pick up the Commander and fly back to the rendezvous before the battle started. It was impossible to get her before the battle began. “We…” he began carefully, “we won’t have the time to get you before the battle begins.”

He swallowed nervously as he watched her facial expression betray small twitches of all manner of annoyance and frustration. His nervousness only increased as she suddenly gave him a smile that was far too warm for the situation, with a twinkle of something in her eyes.

“Well then,” Ahsoka started in a chillingly cheerful tone, “it looks like I have some impromptu vacation time on my hands. Don’t worry, I’ll be fine. The royal family here have already kindly offered me a place to stay should I need one. I’ll take them up on their gracious offer. Guess I’ll just be taking it easy for the next couple of days or so. Have fun with the briefing and good luck in the battle, Captain. Goodbye!” With that, she cut the transmission before Rex could think to reply.

He continued to stare at his commlink in shock, before he put on his helmet and quickly shot off orders and inquiries to the rest of the 501st. She had to be pranking him. There was no way they’d actually left her behind. No way.

Twenty frantic minutes later, they all had to accept it. They had forgotten their Commander. They’d left Ahsoka behind on the planet. Of all the blunders they’d had with departing worlds, this had to be the worst one.

“The worst one so far!” Fives commented helpfully, earning him a salvo of random objects flung to his face, courtesy of several other troopers in earshot.

Rex groaned and walked out the room. This felt like a bad dream. Ahsoka was never going to let them live this down. How could they have left her behind?! They had no time to do anything about it now. And in under ten minutes he was needed for the… “Oh crap…” he muttered out loud.

_“Have fun with the briefing”_ Ahsoka’s words echoed through his mind.

How in the seven Corellian hells was he supposed to explain this one to Skywalker?

**;-**

**That’s the end of this chapter.**

**I will most likely end up doing a second part to this one. Featuring a poor Rex during the briefing, an unbelieving Anakin and vacation Ahsoka.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
